


Tsubasa RoMANCE CHRoNiCLE

by kurotsuba



Series: Tsubasa: ANoTHER CHRoNiCLE | ツバサ：アナザー・クロニクル [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Clow Country, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem, Quote, Romance, Romantic Angst, Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/kurotsuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even if we repeat this tragic journey once more...<br/>The end of the beginning,<br/>Marks the beginning to everything."</p><p>A collection of poetic quotes written for the chapter openings in my TRC mega-crossover fanfic, <em>Tsubasa: Another Chronicle</em>.</p><p>Real!SyaoSaku or Clone!SyaoSaku—your pick.<br/>COMPLETED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 - Beginning of the End

**Chapitre 1**  
**Beginning of the End**

* * *

Death  
is not the end of everything.  
It marks the beginning  
of another tragic journey.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Legend of the War

**Chapitre 2**  
**Legend of the War**

* * *

When darkness falls,  
When the red moon rises,  
Blood is shed  
To the start of a sad legend…


	3. Chapitre 3 - Pillars of Creation

**Chapitre 3**  
**Pillars of Creation**

* * *

Life. Time. Dimension.  
Those were the three pillars that had kept the world intact ever since its creation.  
Until now.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Repeating Time

**Chapitre 4**  
**Repeating Time**

* * *

The time that flowed by  
Had reversed back  
And sealed the loop.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Collapsing Time

**Chapitre 5**  
**Collapsing Time**

* * *

Time doesn't matter anymore…  
Now that everything has plunged into chaos.


	6. Chapitre 6 - The Last Pillar

**Chapitre 6**  
**The Last Pillar**

* * *

The awakening of Time  
Has weaken the veil  
That once kept the two parallel worlds separated…


	7. Chapitre 7 - Resetting Time

**Chapitre 7**  
**Resetting Time**

* * *

I want to break away from my nightmare  
And start everything once more.


	8. Chapitre 8 - In the Light of the Night

**Chapitre 8**  
**In the Light of the Night**

* * *

In this inky darkness  
Someone is waiting amongst the shadows.  
Is he a friend…  
Or a foe?


	9. Chapitre 9 - Secrets

**Chapitre 9**  
**Secrets**

* * *

Some secrets are not meant to be kept;  
Nor are they meant to be told.  
When the time comes for revelation,  
When a curious soul manages to solve the riddle,  
Once the dark truth is out,  
Everything changes.  
Everything.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Tokyo Revelations

**Chapitre 10**  
**Tokyo Revelations**

* * *

The moment of truth  
Changes their fate  
Forever.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Meeting in the Dream

**Chapitre 11**  
**Meeting in the Dream**

* * *

I have crossed over onto the forbidden path  
In search for the most precious thing that you have lost.  
I will get it back for you—  
No matter the price that I have to pay.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Blaze

**Chapitre 12**  
**Blaze**

* * *

The blaze that burned fiercely in his eyes  
The determined heart that feared nothing  
Will bring him far  
And make him stronger than ever…


	13. Chapitre 13 - Black Vow ~Path to Immortality~

**Chapitre 13**  
**Black Vow ~Path to Immortality~**

* * *

No matter how difficult or dangerous it is,  
No matter how many lives must be sacrificed,  
I will continue on  
To fulfill that impossible desire.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Distancing Hearts

**Chapitre 14**  
**Distancing Hearts**

* * *

Even if he smiles  
That smile cannot reach  
His distant heart…


	15. Chapitre 15 - White Vow ~Voice of the Cursed~

**Chapitre 15**  
**White Vow ~Voice of the Cursed~**

* * *

The sorrowful voice that called out to me; I could not ignore—  
The pain that is buried deep down in your heart; I want to reach—  
The flames of hope that are dying in your eyes; I want to relight them—  
Just to free you from the prison in your soul…


	16. Chapitre 16 - Red Vow ~Keeper of the Pillars~

**Chapitre 16**  
**Red Vow ~Keeper of the Pillars~**

* * *

I will guard the treasure with thee;  
For if I lose what is hidden within,  
I would have lost the very thing that is important to me…


	17. Chapitre 17 - Guardian Angel

**Chapitre 17**  
**Guardian Angel**

* * *

When she opens her eyes,  
She never expects to see him by her side  
Guarding her…


	18. Chapitre 18 - Reunion

**Chapitre 18**  
**Reunion**

* * *

In the journey across the worlds,  
Under the dancing falling snow,  
The two embraced  
In the light of love…

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes © Tsubasa Kuroba.  
>  _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ , _xxxHolic_ © CLAMP.
> 
> (Reprinted from my [WordPress Storyblog](https://destinychronicle.wordpress.com/fandoms/tsu-ac/romchronicle))


End file.
